


Daichi's Old Man Wants to Date

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine has a teenaged son, Aomine is So Done, Daichi is Sassy, M/M, pre-AoKise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: Conversations between Daiki and his son are never easy because Daichi is a sassy little shit.





	Daichi's Old Man Wants to Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plunderheavenblind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plunderheavenblind/gifts).



> I hit you with cuteness from Yuuta and now I present you with sass from Daichi. I love kid OCs, yes, I do. Please let me know if you end up loving him or hating him.
> 
> This is kind of late for Valentine's Day but I was kind of busy, hahaha... Anyway! Yay! Another Valentine's fic!
> 
> For Lyra because she loves Daichi and she is an MVP.

Daiki stared at his son from across the table.

Daichi was 15 now, tall and gangly much like he was at that age. He sat slouching over his dinner while his huge Bluetooth earphones blasted some kind of music and he stared dead into space. At least he wasn't staring at his phone screen as he usually was otherwise.

“Oi, kid,” Daiki tried to call his son's attention, putting off snapping fingers in front of his face for now. “Daichi.”

Somehow, the younger Aomine was able to hear him since he lowered his earphones and finally focused his gaze on his father.

“What?”

If Daichi's mother were here, that kind of reply would've gotten him a smack. Daiki sighed as he thought of what his ex-wife would say about him hand-waving Daichi's “less than respectful” behavior.

“How was school?” he asked because he was interested. He was always interested when it came to Daichi.

In reply, Daichi shrugged, spooning a bite of food into his mouth. “S'okay. Math's being a pain in the ass but you know.”

Daichi shrugged again and his poor Father wanted to rub at his head and sigh.

“Do me a favor?” The older Aomine eventually managed, giving his smirking teenaged terror a bit of an exasperated look. “Stop being a little shit for a few minutes? Thanks.”

The way Daichi chewed looked positively smug and annoying. “Sure, dude.”

Daiki's eyes narrowed. “I'm pretty sure you don't have this kinda attitude with your mother.”

“Nope.” His hellspawn shook his head, smiling around a spoon. “You're just lucky, I guess.”

Daiki groaned and proceeded to rub at his temple while his son laughed. Honestly, he was too soft when it came to the kid.

“But seriously though,” Daichi asked when he finally stopped laughing. “What's up, old man? Something on your mind?”

Daiki eyed him. Daichi looked back at him questioningly, head tilting. It was the kind of look that made people think Daichi was a sweet kid.

“You're a brat.”

“And whose fault was that?”

Daiki sighed and just closed his eyes for a few seconds. “Brat, I am trying to have a serious conversation with you.”

“Okay, okay,” Daichi finally relented. “Shoot.”

And right then when Daichi actually looked like he would listen, the words were hard to come by.

“...Any plans for Valentine's Day?”

“...Ha?” Daichi did this look that her Aunt Satsuki always said reminded her too much of his father. Daiki had no idea where she could have gotten that from. He did not do that kind of frowny, unimpressed face ever.

Daiki eventually managed to it ignore it. “Are you doing anything on Valentine's Day?”

His son did that obnoxious eyebrow lift thing.“Are you asking me out, Pops? We haven't done the whole Valentine's thing since I was a kid.”

Daiki rolled his eyes for probably the tenth time that hour. “You're still a kid.”

“Aww, you asked me to be your Valentine,” the brat talked over him and made that sweet, innocent face again, a hand falling over his heart like the most annoying piece of shit ever.

Daiki sighed. Again. “Not you. Your classmate's uncle.”

And that made Daichi finally stop, eyes wide. “...Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Daichi tilted his head. “Finally?”

“...What the hell do you mean finally?” Daiki then demanded because what?

Daichi shrugged at that and went back to his food. “I mean, you and Kise-san weren't really subtle or anything. Kise and I were just waiting for you guys to do something. Those 'study dates’ were really more for your benefit than mine, though Kise is pretty great at Math…”

“...Huh.” So they weren't really being subtle to other people. What? Shit.

“So go on and ask him out already,” his incorrigible son continued matter-of-factly. “Coz Okaasan asks if you’re seeing anyone and she's kinda worried about you. It's freakin' weird that it has to be me who has to tell her these things.”

“...Fine.” This went smoother than Daiki expected. It was kind of weird.

“Okay.” Another shrug from the sprog.

But Daiki had to ask, “... You're not weirded out?”

Another shrug, a bit of a wary glance. “I thought your Horikita Mai thing was weirder.”

Daiki sputtered. “Who the fuck told you about Mai-chan?”

And Daichi just shook his head, eyes dull and dead, before he put his earphones back on.

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuta and Daichi are classmates in this one just because it'd be cute, lol.


End file.
